I Don't Consent to Searches!
by KelseyPlaysMinecraft
Summary: What would happen if all the MCYoutubers get into a car crash while going to PAX? What if one of them gets seriously injured? Let's take a look into their friendship. Are they really as good of friends as you think? *I do not know their personal lives, this is pure fiction.
1. Prologue

Prologue

***Sky's POV***

I can't see a thing! We are trying to get to our hotel because we are at PAX and the idiot driver in front of us has their rear blinkers not on and it is 3 in the morning. I look at my friends in the car. Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Quentin, Mat, Rob, Jason, and Preston. It's a big van. Yet still we are crowded together because of the luggage. I look ahead of me, and I see yellow lights of the idiot driver and I feel the impact of the crash.

**Hey Guys! This is my first story so please if you have any comments or suggestions let me know! I will try to upload as much as possible but I am in school and have tons of homework, so yeah. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Ty's POV*

I'm so excited to go to PAX with all my buddies. "TY, TY, TY, TY!" I realized Mitch was yelling as I was getting hit by a random person. We are playing on his new server the Fridge. This was the first time me and Mitch actually played a Hunger Games alone together. "What Mitch?" I yelled back. "You are getting your face smashed in."

_Oh yeah, I forgot._

I pull out an iron sword from the person I killed and killed Mitch. "What was that for? Now I'm going to mutate and chop up that booty!" Mitch says in shock.

"You can't mutate we are going to death match." I laugh as I imagine his face. "Thanks Ty, now I can't kill you." Mitch moaned.

I went to death match and went on a killing spree. I was laughing like a psychopath. "Ty, calm down!" Mitch says like he was scared. My only response was more of my laughter. After I killed everyone, Mitch took us out. "Remember to slap that like button with your forehead and check Ty out in the description below."

"Yeah check me out and in the description below check Mitch out!" I yelled still hyper from the Hunger Games.

After we finished recording Mitch and I started talking about PAX. "Are we all going to stay together or are we staying in pairs." Mitch asked casually. "I really don't know let's ask Adam."

"Yeah, he should know because he set it all up for us. He's a good guy." Mitch said his voice getting lower as he said this.

I dialed Adam's number and listened to the rings. "Hello?" I heard Adam say sleepily. I look at my computer to the time and it was 5 in the morning. "Sorry if I woke you up but Mitch and I was wondering if we are all staying together or if we are getting separate hotel rooms?"

"I don't know. I was going to book something later today and you didn't wake me up I have been recording." Adam said groggily. "Alright man, go get some sleep. I'll talk to you later." I said casually.

The next thing I hear is something slam to the ground. I look to my phone to see if it was Adam but it wasn't. I then turn to my computer to see if it was Mitch but it wasn't him either. It was the sound of my very expensive recording mic falling to the ground. "What was that?" Mitch yells because the mic is connected to the Skype the sound was even louder for him.

I picked up my mic and spoke into it, "Mitch, can you hear me clearly? I dropped the mic." Luckily he responded "Yeah everything is crystal clear." I let out a sigh of relief. That would have been scary. I paid a lot of bucks for that.

Ty put his mic back up and sat silently for a while, over excited in his head. _I'm going to PAX tomorrow!_

**Hey guys! Here it is Chapter 1! I made it longer like you asked. Who should betray everyone after the crash? Let me know in the comments. Oh yeah, go chech out my sister Hawkfire53! She helped me come up with this idea and helped me write Chapter 1. (Like one sentence;) ) Lolz. Also go check out DeadTuber she is awesome! She is writing a story with my sister. It's pretty awesome. It's on DeadTuber's Profile. That's all for now!**

**Happy Reading!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just wanted to remind you I will not be uploading daily. 1. I'm in school, 2. I have bad memory, 3. I'm a slow writer, 4. I get writer's block, 5. my sister (Hawkfire53) won't share the computer. She's mean. (JK but she does steal the computer) So if I do upload it will most likely be on the weekends. If your lucky once during the week. So enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's Hawkfire here. I'm writing this chap for my sister Kelsey, she has bad writers block. She can't really think of a long chapter. So, here it goes.**

Chapter 2

_Ty's POV_

Ty sat on the plane next to his buddy Preston. **A/N he visited Ty for a few days before he left in the story.** He was sitting there on his laptop, emailing Adam. "Why are you on the laptop?" They were on a jet blue flight; they had TV's and laptops. They were also expensive.

"I don't know, man. I just can." He said jokingly. On the other side of Preston was Tyler, who also came to visit before the trip. He was passed out though, snoring louder and louder until he could practically mute out a tuba. So many people were complaining in the aircraft. Ty stepped on his friend's foot. He cussed and looked at him. "What was that for?" He said in his nasally voice act.

"You are making people mad. Besides we only have like half an hour before we land anyways." He replied casually.

**Hey it's Kelsey again. I decided to continue writing from here because I am bored and I know what I want to happen but I have to make it into words.**

*Half Hour Later*

Finally we landed. I stood up and stretched accidently kicking Tyler. "Why me? You always choose to kick me." Tyler said jokingly. I just laughed. After we got off the plane, I looked for everyone else because they just landed besides Adam because he lives in Washington. Once Preston spotted Fluffy (Jerome), I started running and tackled Ian to the ground. "I love you long time." Ian said out of breath. I gave him a friendly hello hug. "Where is Mitch, Mat, and Rob?" I questioned. "Their flight has been delayed." Adam answered. There's always one.

I realized we would have to wait another 2 hours before they landed so I came up with a good idea. "Why don't we play the hunger games irl?" "Dude, I'm going to put an axe in your skull." Jerome taunted.

"Don't do dis!" I yelled so I could get everyone's attention. Adam just laughed/screamed. Ian started the count down,"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!" I ran to the other side of the airport catching everyone's attention. I turn to see Mitch behind me. I stop in my tracks and think, Wait I thought his flight was delayed. "Mitch wasn't your flight delayed?"

"Mitch? It's Jason have you gone insane Ty?" Jason said with a weird look on his face. "I guess I am I don't know I swore you were Mitch." I said embarrassed. He saw my face and punched my shoulder. "It's alright dude we all go crazy at some point." Jason said trying to comfort me. He is such a good friend. Then all of the sudden Jerome came by and smacked me in the back of the head. "I GOT YOU! YOUR OUT!" I was shocked that only 2 people turned.

An hour later the flight landed and we found the trio of Canadians (besides Quentin because he is from the other side of Canada) "Finally let's go." I sighed.

*Adam's POV*

I got into the driver's seat of the car and started the engine. I made sure everyone was buckled up before we started driving. Better safe than sorry right. Once we got moving I listened to Mitch and Jerome's argument about who killed Betty. "No Jerome it is your fault because you didn't catch her." Mitch said like an adult. "NO MITCH YOU THREW HER INTO THE LAVAS IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Jerome yelled like a 2 year olds tantrum.

"Are you still going on about that?" Mat asked. "YES BECAUSE HE KILLED BETTY!" They both yelled at the same time. Rob chuckled at them. After a couple of minutes of driving, there was an idiot driver going into different lanes without singling on the highway.

I look around at the guy's faces when bam I heard a huge smash. I then felt the impact of the car in front of us. My head slammed into the wheel. I heard pieces of the car falling off and the screaming of my friends. At this instant all I could think of is, is everyone ok. After the car stopped shaking and came to a complete stop I asked "Is everyone ok?" "Yes!" I heard 8 voices respond. "Say your names so I know for sure if someone didn't respond." "Mitch, Quentin, Preston, Jerome, Ian, Mat, Rob, Jason." I heard. What about Ty?

"Ty, are you ok?" I asked. "TY!" I yelled when he didn't respond. I was scared to look but I turned to look at him. I touched him and I couldn't feel a pulse.

**Hey like this cliff hanger? Is Ty dead or is he just unconsious? Lolz. I love cliff hangers. I hope you enjoy and sorry I had writers block. I knew what I wanted but I had to figure out how to write it. Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! It's me Hawkfire! The reason I am writing this chap is because my sister Kelsey asked me to. High School, huh! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

*Adam's POV*

I heard nothing but a silent plead in my mind. _Ty! Wake up! _Even though he wished it were to be prophesied and come true like in the stories, yet he knew it would never happen. In the real-world people would always die, always. Adam could tell that his friend was in a peaceful state of mind. The post-death feeling people are supposed to receive when awaiting an angel. His long hair was not draped over his face, but slid to the side neatly. A trickle of blood welled down the corner of his mouth, signifying definite internal bleeding. This, in fact, was the only color on him, for he was pale and looked scrawnier than usual.

I tried to reach out to my friend, but a sharp pain rattled through my body, echoing of my snapped collar-bone, signifying many other broken bones, mostly ribs. My own breathing was sharp and shallow, and even though Mat had said he was alright, his breathing also sounded quite shallow. I turned my head and saw the bloody, beat-up faces of my other friends. Like expected, Mat was drowsy, but he was fine. He probably had a punctured lung, but as long as we weren't here long, he would make it. The other passengers did not have any serious injuries. _Sort of. _The worst had been on Mat and… Ty.

I snapped my head back to Ty. The only dead person here. I could have avoided this! The entire passenger door had been torn off its hinges and the front right corner of the car had been crumpled like paper. The scene finally got through to his mind. The death, despair, and feeling of loss finally gripped him and he let out a blood-curdling scream. He had to find a way to save his friend. There was no way that the paramedics would arrive in time to rescue the group. The only thing I could think of doing was CPR. I tried to do mouth-to-mouth, but he stopped abruptly. He was sure he heard a faint whisper. Ty started again. "I don't…Searches…"

**Boom! Did you enjoy? If you did leave a comment below! Oh, boy, I knew I shouldn't have watched BajanCanadian videos while writing. I feel as though I wasn't descriptive enough, but oh well! Have a great day? I don't know what to say other than. **


End file.
